Jasper (Steven Universe)
Jasper is a recurring antagonist in the animated series Steven Universe. She's a Homeworld Gem and is the former superior and escort of Peridot. She is the main antagonist of her debut episode The Return and Jail Break ''and is also the main antagonist of the second half of the third season, as she strives to create an army of corrupted gems. She was voiced by Kimberly Brooks who also voiced Daisy Fitzroy from ''Bioshock Infinite. Appearance Jasper is a bulky tangerine orange and red-striped Gem with an dark red and brown Homeworld suit with a yellow diamond uniform, a reference to her leader. Similar to Amethyst, she has long beige spiky hair. She has an aptly named jasper embedded on her nose which can summon a crash helmet she can use to charge at foes. Personality Jasper has a strict and serious personality as shown when she got upset at Peridot for seeing the enemies that stand against her. She also is very sadistic and manipulative as shown in the climax of "Jail Break" when she was going to attack the Crystal Gems. History Season 1 She first appears in "The Return" where she arrives to Earth with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli and is shown to be rather upset at the Gems that are standing in her way of conquering Earth. She then told Peridot to destroy them. Later, Steven saves the Gems with Rose's shield much to Jasper's surprise. After seeing this, Jasper proclaims that Yellow Diamond must see Steven. She then attempts to grab Steven, believing him to be Rose Quartz in disguise, but Garnet stands up to her and fights her. Unfortunately Garnet is severally injured by Jasper and retreats to her gems to heal, much to the shock of Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Jasper later knocks all the Gems out cold. Later in "Jail Break", she puts Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven in prison on the ship. She is also revealed to have imprisoned the two gems that made up Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire. Steven later tries to convince Lapis to come with him and be free from prison but she refuses. At that same moment, he also frees Ruby and Sapphire and gets them together, causing them to regenerate and fuse into Garnet again. Garnet later fights Jasper while Steven frees Amethyst and Pearl. They later find Peridot, tie her up, and steer the hand ship back home to Earth. Garnet defeats Jasper and Peridot retreats to an area on Earth just as the ship crashes into the Gems's residence. Steven is able to save the Crystal Gems with his mother's shield. Unfortunately, Jasper survives the crash and is upset that she lost. She later notices Lapis and forces her to fuse with her which she accepts, turning them into Malachite. Lapis later takes control of Jasper and drags both of them into the ocean trapping Jasper in the process. Season 2 She makes a cameo in the episode "Chille Tid". She appears in Steven's conciousness in the Malachite Realm, were she is still shackled by Lapis. She notices Steven and tries an attempt to attack him (presumably still believing him to be Rose Quartz), but is prevented by Lapis from doing so and dragged into the water with her. Season 3 In "Super Watermelon Island", she finally gains control of the fusion Malachite and breaks free from the chains holding her down. She manages to manipulate Lapis with helping her fight Alexandrite.(a fusion of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) But after help from the watermelon Stevens, is defeated and Lapis and Jasper seperate and after Jasper is carried out of the water, she falls into a huge crack made in the ground by the Cluster. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper returns once more and boards a ship and confronts both Steven and Lapis. There, she begs Lapis to have them fuse again as she loves being Malachite and claims that she's changed. Lapis rejects her proposal and Jasper attempts to charge at Steven only to have Lapis knock her back into the ocean once more. In "Gem Hunt", she poofs two Corrupted Gems at the Great North. After this, she briefly gloats at Steven (whom she still thinks is Rose Quartz) by showing him the two inactive gems and walks away into the blizzard, laughing evily. In "Crack the Whip", she uses the Aquamarine Gem Monster as a steed and challenged "Rose" to a fight but Amethyst blocks her path, attempting to fight her instead. Unfortunately, she is brutally beaten and poofed by Jasper and is about to be shattered by her, but Steven and Connie fuse into Stevonnie and knock Amethyst's gem away from Jasper's grip. Jasper then mounts on the Aqua Gem while Stevonnie mounts on Lion, and their two steeds collide into each other. Stevonnie tries to strike Jasper with the shield but she grabs it before they can do so. Fortunately, they manage to hit Jasper and her Aqua Gem Monster with Rose's sword. Even though the Aqua Gem Monster is poofed, Jasper takes it's gemstone and retreats to the bottom of the ocean swearing revenge on Stevonnie. In "Beta", it is revealed that Jasper was created in the Beta Kindergarten halfway during the war when Homeworld needed to quickly grow more Quartz soldiers. She came out as the perfect Quartz, as described by Peridot. Later, Jasper is shown to have caged up a lot of Corrupted Gems behind metal bars in the holes of the Beta Kindergarten. Gemstone Quotes Appearances Gallery Jasper_-_With_Cape.png|Jasper with her dark maroon cloak. Jasper6.png|Jasper with her Crash Helmet Bad ass Jasper.png Just blast them with the ship.png|Jasper ordering Peridot to blast the Crystal Gems Yallow Diamond need to see him.png|Jasper mentions Yellow Diamond and frightens Peridot and Lapis Jasper vs. Garnet part 2.png|Jasper vs Garnet Jasper punching Garnet.png Don't think you won....png|"Don't think you won..." And where do you think you're going, Lapis.png Jasper's Evil Grin.png|Jasper's Evil Grin Jasper in the gem wars.png|Jasper in the Gem War Jasper_Malachite_Realm.png|Jasper in the Malachite Realm and her current appearance Chille Tid 111.jpg|Jasper resurfaces Chille Tid 114.jpg|Jasper's return Byeeeeeee?.png|Jasper falling in an earthquake crack. JasperAloneAtSea.jpg|Jasper in "Alone at Sea". JasperLapisAloneAtSea.jpg Jasper laughing.png Say you will.png Jasper pissed off at Steven.png Jasper making fun of Steven.png Look what I got.png|Jasper with two gems. Trivia *Jasper is the third Homeworld-Gem introduced in the series the first is Lapis and second is Peridot. *Jasper is the second largest non-fusion Gem introduced in the series, after Rose Quartz. * Jasper gemstones often represent protection, nurturing, relaxation, and so on. This is ironic due to Jasper's cruel and aggressive behavior. * Jasper is the only known Gem to have a gemstone on her nose. * Jasper's weapon is a charging helmet, similar to the hairstyle Pompadour, good for head-butts, slamming your head into things, etc. of the sort. Her weapon could also be a reference to how she is "head-strong". * In "The Return" Jasper declares that "Yellow Diamond needs to see this...thing," referring to Steven. This could indicate that Jasper is working for an even higher superior named Yellow Diamond. * Furthermore, Yellow Diamond's distinctive name could indicate that there are more than one Diamond Gem. ** Yellow Diamond makes a small cameo in the SDCC 2015. * Jasper seemed to think Steven was Rose, and that she transformed into something else, unaware of Steven being a half-gem. Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Game Changer Category:Minion Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Soldiers Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Military Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed Category:The Heavy Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Drowners Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Recurring villain Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains